Railway Series: The Origins
This is a reboot of the Railway Series, about Sodor's origins, and just other stories. Stories # The Long Life - Stories of Sodor's oldest engine, Lee. (Takes place in 1825-1826) # Near Scrapped - Neil, Robert, and Lina nearly get scrapped. (Takes place in 1911) # Backstories - History of Thomas, James, Percy, and Toby are told. (Takes place in 1913 (Thomas), 1919 (James), 1930 (Percy), and 1927 (Toby)) # More Backstories - History of Edward, Henry, Gordon, and Duck are told. (Takes place in 1899 (Edward), 1920 (Henry), 1921 (Gordon), and 1942 (Duck)) # Mid Sodor Engines - Stories are told about the Mid Sodor Railway. (Takes place in 1917) # The New Life - A sequel to The Long Life, Lee comes to NWR, and meets some new friends. (Takes place in 1923) # Diesels - 3 Diesel engines, 1 nice, Clarence, and 2 rude, Gavin and Elliot visit, but only 2 can stay. (Takes place in 1967) # The Scrap Engine - A first person story of an engine named Benny, living in a terrible place. (Takes place in 1945) # Snowy Days - A harsh winter hits Dean Forest Railway. (Takes place in 1956) # Skarloey and Rheneas - The two mentioned's history is told. (Takes place in 1856) # Even More Backstories - History of Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Bill and Ben, and Duncan are told. (Takes place in 1900 (Donald and Douglas), 1959 (Oliver), 1953 (Bill and Ben), and 1937 (Duncan)) # The Unnamed Railway - Stories of Lee at his old railway. (Takes place in 1914) # Modern Day Railway - NWR if it was in 2014. (Takes place in 2014) # Long Lost Engine - Lee's evil lost brother, Hank, has come. (Takes place in 1927) # 4 More Backstories - History of Daisy, Rusty, Duke, and Culdee are told. (Takes place in 1960 (Daisy), 1957 (Rusty), 1880 (Duke), and 1888 (Culdee)) Bundles The books come in bundles, with a few items: * The book. * A CD for audio. (Not in The Long Life and Near Scrapped.) * A plastic motorized engine, and 2 paper foldable rolling stock. The toy items are: The Long Life: Lee, milk tanker, and brakevan. Near Scrapped: Robert, flatbed, and red troublesome truck. Backstories: Toby, Henrietta, and blue troublesome truck. More Backstories: Henry, Henry's tender, and log car. Mid Sodor Engines: Tim, Stanley on well wagon, and gunpowder wagon. The New Life: Thomas, teal troublesome truck, and Lee on well wagon. Diesels: Gavin, damaged Clarence on flatbed, and diesel tanker. The Scrap Engine: Benny, Benny's tender, and flatbed with scrap. Snowy Days: Snow covered Sixteen, cattle car, and raspberry tanker. Skarloey and Rheneas: Cabless Rheneas, red narrow gauge coach, and slate truck. Even More Backstories: Bill, Sodor China Clay Company truck, and green troublesome truck. The Unnamed Railway: Mildred, Mildred's tender, and Fred Pelhay. Modern Day Railway: Pip and Emma. Long Lost Engine: Scared Percy, mail coach, and conflat with paint cans. 4 More Backstories: Rusty, green narrow gauge coach, and Skarloey Railway breakdown train.